DDLC: time for a date
by Sealteamnicholas
Summary: Protagonist Lino Shinichi meets an old friend. when he develops feelings for them what will they say, more importantly what will he do? use a Morse code translator for the end of the bio.
1. The Walk

It was a slow day in Muffet's parlor, in fact it had been three days since a monster came to any of the sale webs. She was making herself some tea when Gaster came into her abode.

"I have something to ask of you, Muffet." he said in a garbled voice.

"ask away." muffet responded with a lisp

( Muffet's voice for me is like jacksepticeyes voice for Muffet)

As Gaster talked own, Muffet listened intently. when that human, tisk or Frisk, ventured into her home she was going to kill them.

(TIME SKIIIP!)

Muffet had just knocked the human Frisk down to 1 HP.

"Time to die dearie." she giggled, "Shame, I sort of liked you."

the human starred agape at Muffet "y-you like me?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

As time went on Muffet and frisk became close friends. Muffet's parlor was just the right distance from every thing so frisk found himself there a lot. One day he decided that he would tell Muffet how he truly felt like how he did the day they meet.


	2. The girl

It was like all other days for Lino. He was making progress with Sayori. It had almost been one whole month since Sayori had told him about her confrontation with a bully. Every day Sayori came to his house, and did her homework well hanging out. her spending so much time there she would usually stay for dinner. This was one such day.

"Sayori?"

"Yes?"

"You ok?"

"no."

When she said that I got up from where I was seated and walked up next to her. She looked down and hung her head, not wanting to make eye contact. I wrapped my arms around her waste, and picked her up. I walked to the stove with her still in my arms. She then got scared about me dropping her, and wrapped her legs around my waste well simultaneously tightening her grip on my shoulders. I turned the stove off, and made my way over to the sofa. Like a father with his crying child I sat down. Unmoving from our previous position I reached up and cupped the side if her face with one hand, and held the small of her back with the other.

"Sayori, look at me." I commanded gently. she finally gazed at me, well I stared back losing myself in her blue eyes, "What did they say?"

"They said you hated me, but when I told them you said otherwise they laughed in my face, and one of the girls punched me."

"Which one?" I asked as my jaw started to twitch. I was going to hurt who ever did this, and it was going to be bad. I slid my hand from her face to her hip, well I slowly traced it up her side stopping at her fourth rib from the bottom when she winced, "This the spot?"

"Yes." she confirmed with a cringe, "That's it."

"lift up your shirt." I commanded, "Just gonna take a look."

When she finished doing so I saw a large bruise the size of a baseball. I looked up to see Sayori blushing and wincing. I moved my finger to the tip of her rib and slowly pushed on it.

"Eep." she winced

"Well, at least it's not bruised."

"Good," she said with a smile, "I still have to walk home."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"What? Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing my friend walked home in pain, and I didn't do anything to help."

"Ok, thank god it's a Friday and clubs were canceled."

"Yes, that would have made this worse."

"Hay lino?" she quizzed, "What is this?"

Without noticing she had released my shoulders and had one hand on my left leg and the other on the middle of my back. What she was feeling was one of the many scars my father had so generously given me the nights he came home drunk.

"Nothing!" I said a bit too quickly, "Nothing at all."

"I showed you mine now you show me yours."

"alright." I sighed defeated. She did have a point, and I hated it.

As I moved to show her she stopped me and asked if we could sit like this when I was done showing her, and me liking Sayori and our intimate position agreed. With my back turned I removed my shirt. Sayori gasped and ran her fingers gingerly down my back and down my biceps. All of the places I had scars Sayori had gingerly touched without a word.

"Who did this to you, Lino?" She mused, "My god their every ware."

"My father."

"With what?"

"Some with a belt, some with his fists, and others with a knife."

She put both hands on my back before she rested her forehead in between my shoulder blades, and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to push."

"No need, it's about time someone see how ugly I am."

"I love you."

"Sayori? Did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes."

"I... I love y-you too."

I pulled my shirt over my head and turned around to see Sayori's blue eyes filled with something new. She lunged and pulled me into a hug. The warmth was amazing. But looking at her was by far the best part.

"You gonna sleep in?"

"Damn right." I said and chukled

With that I slid down so my head was on the arm of the chair, and pulled Sayori farther up my body so her head was just below my chin.

When I woke in the living room Sayori was still asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and stud up. Not wanting to wake her I set her down on the couch and was about to stand and go shopping for somethings when two hands grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled my to her lips. We were like this for just a few blissful moments when she pulled away, and looked at me.

"Where ya going?"

"Get some stuff from the mall."

"Can I come?"

"If you promise to make this a regular thing."

"The mall or kisses?"

"The latter."

We made our way through the near empty streets, and arrived without incident. We split up and went are own ways in one of the clothe store.

"Hay, look it's that bitch from school." said an unknown voice "Time to continue with that stupid teacher interrupting."

I heard someone gasp and something drop, but I never thought about who it could have been. As I rounded a corner I say three girls around another girl. When I took a closer look I saw Sayori's preach colored hair and blue eyes filled with tears and another girl whispering in her ear.

"Sayori?"

"Oh look, her boyfriend." said the leader

I walked closer to the three girls around Sayori. I was not five feet from her when one of the girls took a step forward signaling me to stop. I stepped past her and she put her hand on my shoulder and and stopped me. Seeing Sayori crying with a few new marks on her arms and a red hand print on her face I lost it. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder twisted it 180 degrees, pulled her arm behind her, and pulled it as far as it would go. She was surprised when used it to shoved her against the wall, and deliver a swift blow to her cervical vertebra that would knock out even a hoarse. The second girl advanced and I swiftly kicked her in the ankle, elbowed her thigh and then the back of her head.

"I will deal with you later," I said with a voice able to chill even the fearless to the bone, "my focus is only on not frightening Sayori any more."

The leader grabbed her friends who were just walking up, and nearly ran out of the store.

"Sorry Sayori, didn't mean to scar you."


	3. Family

Sayori had seen some things she shouldn't have, but most worryingly she seemed to still be in shock. I had never told her why I had all those scars on my back.

"Where did you learn that?" she sputtered

"Dad used to bring people over, and I had to fight them." I answered with my head down, "If I lost he would beat me. If I won he would beat me anyway."

"Can I see your scars again?"

"Sure."

When we reached the house, and got inside I took off my shirt and let her look at my back.

"Turn around."

I did as she said and she looked in awe at the scars that covered my chest and stomach. She seemed almost sorry as she stared at my long healed wounds.

"I'm so sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"I should have known. I really am worthless."

"Hay!"

Before I could speak Sayori ran out of my house and into hers. I, still shirtless run over and open her door. It was dark and the only light was that from Sayori's bedroom. Once I was inside I saw Sayori in the fetal position on her bed. every so often she would sob or sniffle. I approached without a sound and sat on the bed.

"Sayori, come here."

"Go away, this is my punishment."

"come here or I come to you."

"Go away."

I grabbed Sayori and pulled her to my side of the bed. She continued to cry. I then sat against a wall with Sayori next to me.

"What did that girl say?"

"She said that I should kill myself because if I didn't I would drag everyone I know down with me. She also said that if I don't stop talking to you she'll kill you and me."

"Well, Sayori if I have to be dragged down then it will be at your side got me?"

She nods and puts her head in my lap. As time passed I started to daydream. I saw that girl in my daydream. I was going to find her and make her pay for touching _my_ Sayori. I was going to break every bone in her miserable body. then I was going to let them set right before breaking them again. I was going to put this girl through hell, and pull her out at the last moment before pushing her right back. there wasn't a bone in my body willing to show mercy.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Natsuki's number. when she answered she sounded tired, "Hey can you be at Sayori's place in five minutes?"

"What? Lino it's like 10 at night."

"See you then Natsuki."

I realized I still had no shirt on and it was probable in my house. This was going to be interesting.

"Hay, door was unlocked so I let- SWEET BABES PUT ON A SHIRT!"

"She's asleep. could do me a favor and grab my shirt from my house."

"yes, but then we talk about what ever _this_ is."

"You got it."

Natsuki tossed my shirt to me. without thinking I stud up and turned to face Sayori giving Natsuki a view of the bulk of my scars. When I heard Natsuki chocking on her words I spun to see he eyes wide and frightened.

"What did you see?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"That Bruise, and the scars."

"Sayori knows, but that's about all who I want to know ok."

"Yeah."

"Now, I need some info."

"Cherry blonde, tall as Sayori, bully, and top of my shit list."

"Yamashita. she bullies me, Yuri, and Sayori."

"well, she slapped Sayori, thretaned to kill me, and told her to kill herself."

"then who hit you?"

"Must be from last night."

"Don't tell Sayori about this ok."

"Yeah. So where did you get the scars?"

"Father."

"You show me yours I show you mine."

(view point change) P.O.V= Natsuki

I so desperately wanted to tell someone about what happened to me as a child, but nobody knows how it felt. Until I saw Lino with his shirt of. we both rolled up are shirts and talked about our scars like two girls take about how hot the most popular guy in school is.

"Lino, what's the last thing you did as a family?"

"In the car listening to music when I was seven."

"I was at the park."

"You know what, why don't we go visit my mother. Call it a birthday surprise."

"Sure, can't see the trouble in that."

"Hay, sorry for calling you out so late."

POV=Lino

As Natsuki left I went back to Sayori's room and went to sleep.

I woke up and saw Sayori in her swivel chair looking at videos on YouTube. I strode over and picked her up. she was surprised but eventually wrapped her legs around my hips and insisted we eat breakfast. at around ten I got a call from Natsuki saying she was going to be at my house in 20.

"Hay, Sayori."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to come with me and Natsuki, and go visit my Mother?"

"Sure."

We ate and then waited for Natsuki to arrive, and when she did we walked for a bit before we stopped by a flower shop.

"I'll be right back."

POV=Sayori

I turn to Natsuki and we started to talk about Lino. We were talking about what he did for me at the mall when she asked about his scars.

"you know?"

"Yeah, he got up and turned around without his shirt on and I saw them."

"I think the scars and him benching 250 makes him look super hot."

"Damn, Sayori I knew he was ripped but not 250."

"Yeah, he dose a good job hiding it."

"Who said I was trying to hide." Lino said well leaning against the wall of the flower shop. "I'm just not an exhibitionist."

POV=Lino

We walked to the hospital and checked in with the lady at the front desk. I could tell Sayori was glad to see my mother. Sayori was one of the few people who knew what happened after the accident. We walked to one of the rooms on the fifth floor and enter.

"there she is."

After our car accident my mother wound up in a coma here for about 5 years. when she woke the doctors said she had seizures. One night 2 years ago she slipped into another coma and has been here ever since.

"She's beautiful." Said Natsuki

"yeah. Only thing was my father was destroyed and he started to, well you saw what he did."


	4. disterbances domestic

I stood looking at a friend who was always there when I needed them. They were unresponsive, and the look in their eyes was enough to make even the dead shake. I was unable to move. I looked at my chest and saw that it was growing a dark shade of crimson. Standing became hard, breathing was difficult, and my vision became a haze. I fell to a knee. With a flash a steel blade pierced my abdomen. I couldn't breathe. The freezing edge of the knife against my throat was the last thing I felt before my blood started to warm my freezing body. My vision flashed with picture of Sayori. I put my fist on the ground and hefted myself up. I was meet with a strike to my knee and one to my head. A hand on my chin and one on the back of my head finally brought my suffering to an end in a quick twist.

I woke with a start. My hand shot to my neck and the other to my chest. I didn't feel my neck or chest by the head and back of my angle, Sayori. The dreams had been getting worse since Sayori started to sleep over on a more frequent, near daily, schedule. Today was a Saturday that felt as if I was going to meet my end. I closed my eyes only to be meet with Sayori without her eyes. As my eyes shot open again I tried my best to recover the hours of sleep I had lost over this hellish dream. My heart was so noisy I feared it would wake Sayori. I slide myself out from under her, and sat with my head in my hands at the edge of my bed.

"nightmare?" asked Sayori

"Yeah." I said as I examined a strake of blood on my shirt. I brought my hand to my nose to find it to had started to bleed. I stood and walked to the bathroom where I removed my shirt to find three inch scar that hadn't been there yesterday. My neck too, had a scar which was fresh.

"What happened to your back?"

"Say again?"

"Your back has a new scar."

"What do you mean?"

"Right here."

As her fingers made contact with my back a white hot pain shot through my body causing me to fall to the floor.

"Lino, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. Holy shit your eye!"

"What?"

"They're blood red!"

"I swear I'm fine, really."

"Bull."

She was right. All I said was a total lie. We walked to kitchen and, Sayori examined my right eye.

"I will call Natsuki and have her watch you, and make sure you don't go braking something well I talk to a professional about this." Sayori practically demanded, "Stay here."

Within five minutes Natsuki was here and ogling my blood red eye. Sayori waved goodbye and was on her way.

"How does it feel?" asked Natsuki, "Is it bad?"

"Nope." I lied.

"well lets see this scar."

Before I could say anything my shirt was off and the newest addition to my scar collection was on display.

"Did you get stabbed?"

"No."

"Those are knife wounds."

"I was my father."

"My god."

"We got into an argument and he strangled me."

"Why?"

"Don't know, but don't tell Sayori."

When I heard a car door close I pushed Natsuki up stairs and told her to stay quite. I changed shirts and went down to see who was outside, but was meet with my father in the doorway.

"You need to leave." I snapped

"No, see here I heard you took some bitch and her slutty friend to see my wife."

It took me a few minutes to respond, "That 'bitch' is my girlfriend."

"Figures."

"You have been here for 10 minutes, and have already overstayed your welcome."

"You overstayed your welcome for ten years."

"Mother hated you."

"What did I say about calling her that."

"She was my mother."

"You were nothing to us."

"That's what she said when she was avoiding one of your beating."

"That's it you Jackass."

With that final sentence he charged and throw me against the door leading to the street. I was good at dodging, but soon I fell tired. He punched me until I fell to the floor when he walked to the counter top and grabbed a knife. the door cheeked open and Sayori stepped into the house. She was frozen by the scene before her. My father, enraged by her interruption, throw the knife at her. Moments before impact I shot my hand up and caught the blade mid-flight. Ignoring the pain in my hand I stood and ordered my father to leave. I was able to stand just long enough to watch him walk out the door. Sayori was wide eyed and staring at my gut.

"What?" I asked before fallowing her gaze. I was greeted by my fathers pocket knife driven deep into abdomen, "Well damn, he got me."

I woke to the sound of beeping and the occasional sob. To my right was Natsuki, she was the one sobbing, and on my left Sayori. Natsuki spotted my open eyes and ran to my side.

"This is for saving me," Natsuki hugged me before later punching me and saying, "that's for playing hero, ass."

"Natsuki!" Sayori gasped before also running over for a group hug.

"I love you guys." I was rubbing my face only for it to be stolen from my hands and to connect with Sayori's lips.

"We love you too, ya jackass." laughed Natsuki, "If you do that again I'll kill you though."


	5. time hurts

Every time I close my eyes it becomes clearer. Who knew that such close friends would be so different. Sayori was chosen and so was Lino. Now, of all the people I know who are you? Yes you, the one watching what are you? Sayori is light, positive energy, fire, and life. Lino however is darkness, negative energy, cold, and he is death. He is Yin, and She is me, Yang.

Lino's POV

Sayori and I have been having nightmares and as time progresses so do they. Today we both called school sick. this Friday was going to be fun, if your idea of fun is that of an advanced interrogation tactic. Yin came back and she wont shut-the-hell-up.

"Sayori?"

"Yes?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"If I am anything to gage off of than you are lying."

"Ok, you spill then I spill."

"About what?"

"The nightmare."

"You'll laugh."

"No I wont."

"Alright." I said. "I am in a black void with some girl yelling at me to accept my fate of never being happy, and with you. The only way to stop it is if i willingly let her take control of my body."

"Oh damn." she said wide eyed. "I'm in a white void with a male voice yelling the same thing."

"So, you must be Yang."

"Yeah. Lino, wouldn't that make you Yin?"

"That is what she said."

"Yang said I would have to kill Yin."

"Yin said I'd have to kill you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna kill you either."

We talked about what Yin and Yang had told us, and how we need to find a way to stop them destroying everything. Before we could come to a stable conclusion there was a knock at the door.

As I opened the door I was meet by a thin, dark haired man about 5'8'', "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you." said the stranger. "See, I guess you could say I'm you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me in and I shall explain."

POV=?

Lino let me inside reluctantly, but I could tell he wanted me as far as possible from Sayori and himself.

"Sayori, how nice to finally meet you." I said with a smile. "Lino, I see you finally did it."

"Did what?" he hissed at me. "What did I finally do?"

"Oh, now there is no need to be huffy." I said. "If I wanted you or Sayori dead I had a million chances."

"Talk."

"Listen here, if you want to keep up the intimidation shtick go ahead, but know that I know everything about you." I fumed. "I know who you are."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Ok, Lino Shinichi born January 24, 2002 to a Mary and Christen Shinichi. At age five you killed for the first time. Your farther beat you way before mom died. You taught yourself how to fight. At what point was I off."

"Go to hell."

With that Lino charged, I sidestepped and gut punched him.

"Struck a nerve?"

Lino enraged by my taunt again tried to attack.

"How about we try some internal bleeding." With a snap of my fingers Lino fell to the floor and started to vomit blood. "Now sit down."

Sayori ran to Lino's aid. I snapped my fingers and a wet crack and a pop was heard coming from her newly broken legs. With Lino slowly crawling to a crying Sayori I steeped in front of him.

"Gonna listen now?"

"Why are you here and what did you do to Lino?" yelled someone at the door.

"Ah, the lovely Natsuki arrives."

"You need to leave."

"Sit wont you?" I said caringly

She sat down though she never looked away from my.

"alright, but only because I have a thing for cute girls asking questions." I snapped my fingers again and Lino stopped vomiting and Sayori could stand again.

"Why are you here?" asked Natsuki.

"As for why I am here, my dear Lino and Sayori are destined to become two rival wanting to destroy everything."

"That's imposable."

"Is it?" I put my finger to the side of her head and showed her everything about Lino's problem. "Oh, and before I forget Lino you will fight."

"I will never say yes."

"You will fight but for who's side?" I asked rhetorically.

"Now, shall we?" I said as I sat down. "We have business to get to."

We talked for some time. I was surprised to see Natsuki was still blushing. When we left Natsuki asked if she could walk with me.

"Sure." I said. "As long as you like the park."

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'm human."

"No human can do that."

"I control time. I am a construct of the universe meant to make sure humans don't break something."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything, accept for how you feel."

"Why don't you use your powers to make someone feel some way?"

"I promised you."

"When?"

"When we were dating in a different timeline."

"We dated once?"

"Hundreds of times, and even got married once or twice."

"What was your favorite part of all?"

"Our first kiss in the park."

"Which park?"

"This one."

"How old are you?"

"Like a human I am born, so 15."

"What is your name?"

"I don't have one. I read a book by a guy named Rick with a character named Nico, so call me Nico."

"How many time lines have you seen?"

"Don't know."

"Where do you live?"

"House three blocks away."

"Can I stay at your house?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then sure."

"How long do the timelines last?"

"I was never able to stop Yin and Yang. Not long is your answer."

"Who taught you your powers?"

"Don't remember."

"Where is your family?"

"Don't know."

"How many times have you seen this timeline?"

"256 thousand times."

"Were you married before?"

"Nope."

"Were you ever evil?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"When we get to my place I'll show you."

POV=Natsuki

I had no idea someone who had hurt my friends could be so damn hot. He was tall, thin, handsome, and he had this mystery aura to him that sent tingles up my body. When I asked if he was ever evil he looked at the ground and his expression saddened. How is he so damn hot?


End file.
